dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Muze Home Video/Summary
Background: Muze Home Video is the home entertainment arm of Muze. The company's output was originally distributed by BTV Video and would soon be transferred to El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment after BTV Video was folded into its parent in 1998. Despite this, aside from UKN releases (which El TV Kadsre started distributing in 1998). 1st Logo (1997-1998) Nickname: "The James Bond Circles" Logo: On a black background, we see a large white circle flash on and off. Then, we see a smaller circle move in from the left of the screen leaving behind different colored copies as it moves, a la the'' James Bond gun barrel sequence. Another circle does the same from the right side of the screen. Once the latter reaches the middle, yet another circle appears much closer up on the screen. A red triangle pointing towards the right with a rounded lower section moves out of the circle which slightly widens in the process and stops when it is in full view. Then, a finger appears and it pushes the triangle causing it to turn green with the Muze logo appearing in the circle in black which proceeds to pulsate (like a speaker) until the screen (along with the Muze logo) becomes white while the circle/triangle become black. The black words "home" and "video" in a bold, italicized sans-serif typeface slide in from the left and right sides of the screen respectively. The end product fades out and the words "''Stick it in. press play." in an odd computerized font fade in and back out again. FX/SFX: The circles changing colors while moving, the triangle sliding in, the finger pressing the triangle, the pulsing, and the background changing. It definitely suits the time period. Music/Sounds: A James Bond''-''esque piece of music that tenses throughout the logo and ends in a 9-note electric guitar theme. As "Stick it in. press play" fades in, the sound of a VHS tape being put into a VCR can be heard. Availability: Seen on the final releases by both Live Entertainment before it became Artisan Entertainment and BTV Video before it was folded into El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment. 2nd Logo (1998-) Nicknames: "Muze(atrix)", "Futuristic Muze", "Computerized Muze" Logo: On a black background, several green rings zoom in and move about, alongside a triangle and an oval. As the oval spins, numbers change on it, going from 5 to 1 like a film countdown. Once it reaches 1, the circle rotates one more time and reveals the pre-2004 Muze logo on it. The rings disappear as the triangle moves to its normal position near the circle, and the bold, italicized sans-serif words "home video" flip below the logo. The entire logo shakes a bit before a green flash occurs, causing the logo to sit still as lights move over it. The screen is overtaken by green static and then cuts to black. Variant: *On VHS releases, the logo changes colors throughout, beginning in purple, blue and yellow before ending in its normal green color. The ending static animation also differs from the DVD version, which features a solid green color throughout. In 2003, VHS releases began using the DVD variant. *In 1999, the Muze logo on the circle was changed, it was again changed in 2004, and then for the third time for it’s current revision. FX/SFX: The movement of the objects, and the static. Music/Sounds: A heavy drum-and-bass theme is heard throughout, alongside a computerized female voiceover (supplied by the "Kathy" voice in the text-to-speech program on Mac OS 9 and Mac OS X) counting down from 5 to 1, a robotic voice (supplied by the "Trinoids" novelty voice in the same text-to-speech program, albeit transposed 3 semitones higher) quickly saying "MTV HOME VIDEO!", and a robotic male voiceover (supplied by the "Fred" voice in the same text-to-speech program) saying "Stick it in. Press play", and finally a loud bit of static. Availability: First seen on tapes distributed by El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment in El Kadsre and Artisan Entertainment in the US.